Des cadavres caché dans le placard
by LadyPsychopate
Summary: Une pointe de folie, une dose d'humour, une louche de personnages haut en couleur... ET vous obtenez ça...Mes premiers drabbles.


- J'vais pisser !!

- Tu veux que je te la tienne ?

C'est a ce moment précis que les Jazdevid ce sont dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de faire de nouvelle rencontre SEPAREMENT...

XXXX

- Nii-san, laisse-moi !! Jai une mission...

- Ma Lenalee ne me laisse pas...T.T

Lenalee partit rejoindre Allen, pour leur mission. Laissant le grand et digne intendant, aussi pitoyable qu'une vieille serpillière a l'abondon.

- M'en'fiche j'en ai plein d'autre... N'est-ce pas mes Lenalee-chan...

Une porte dérobé s'ouvrit sur un laboratoire secret, ou une centaine de Lenalee robotique était entreposé, attendant leur grand frère adoré, elles au moins l'abandonneraient pas.

XXXX

Quant Tyki Mikk a vu Road embrassé Allen Walker, il s'est dit, qu'il aurait peut-être du arraché le coeur d'Allen quant il l'avait cru mort, juste par mesure de securité...

XXXX

Avant Allen était curieux.

Alors par curiosité, il était allé faire un tour a l'étage/labo de Komui. Il venait juste de posé un pied sur le térritoire de Komui, qu'il croisa un rat, enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'a ce que le rat en question se mit a hurlé, une lueur rouge dans ses yeux de rongueur, puis il se mit a gandir...grandir...Ni une ni deux Allen fit demi-tour et resta cloitré dans sa chambre pendant une journé entière...

Maintenant Allen envoye sa curiosité au diable.

XXXX

STRIKE

- Trop belle ! C'est totallement mon genre !! o

Allen activa son arme anti-akuma, tua la jeune sylphide, sans activé une seule fois son oeil maudit.

- Un conseil Lavi, reste célibataire ou devient Homo...au choix !

- T.T

Encore une fois Lavi, était tombé amoureux d'un Akuma...

XXXX

Lavi a raconté son entrainement avec papi Panda a Allen, enfin, ce qu'il avait le droit de révélé...

Allen a raconté l'enseignement du Maréchal Cross à Lavi...

On a interné Lavi d'urgence...

Pourtant, il avait a peine raconté la première année passé avec le Maréchal...

XXXX

Allen est un vrai démon en ce qui concerne le Poker et remboursé les dettes du Maréchal...

Mais y'as pire, subir les foudres des conquête du maréchal...

XXXX

Pendant un mois toute la congrégation de l'ombre, a recherché le Grand Intendant Komui. C'est en rengeant le bureau de ce dernier, qu'ils l'ont retrouvé, mort asfixié par ses dossiers. Sur un papier il avait réussi a écrire :

_" Lenaleeeee..."_

XXXX

Rivers c'est toujours demandé ce que les Grand Maréchaux avait dans la tête, le jour où ils ont promut Komui Lee au rang de Grand Intendant...

Le mystère reste entier...

Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'une série limité de poupée a été crée par le Grand Intendant, son nom d'empreint étant "Komulin", ces "jouet" ressemblait étrangement a Lenalee. D'ailleurs l'une de ses poupées orne le bureau de Komui.

XXXX

Kanda a du mal a choisir entre se qu'il préfère : Les sobas ou Allen.

Mais bon, il faut bien choisir, alors...

Kanda préfère Moyashi ses lèvres ont le goût de Soba...

XXXX

- Les Jazdavid avait-vous retrouvé Cross ?

- Non...

- Il nous a encore filé entre les doigts.

- VOUS AVEZ UNE SEMAINE POUR LE RETROUVEZ...SINON JE VOUS PROMET QUE VOUS ALLEZ SOUFFRIRE EST-CE CLAIRE ?

- U...une semaine...bien...

- JE LE VEUX VIVANT, RAMENEZ-LE MOI...

Osez mettre ses dettes a mon nom...moi le comte millénaire.

XXXX

- Kro-chan ! Fais voir tes crocs !

- Hors de question, Lavi !

- Mais, Kro-chan...fais voir tes crocs !

- Non...

- S'il te plaît Kro-chan ! ( Lavi, version n'oeils de chat poté, chibi tout mimi)

- J'ai dit non, GAMIN !

- Kro...

- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'UTILISE MON INNOCENSE POUR DEFAIRE CE PUTAIN DE NOEUD QUE TU AS FAIT !! TU TE DEMERDE TOUT SEUL !

XXXX

- Kro...

-...

- Kro-chan...

- ...

- MAIS TU VA DEGAGER OUI !

Lavi ce retrouvais avec un vampire, tramblant de peur, dans ses bras. Ce dernier venais accidentellement de trébuché, pour attérir sur le glaçon internationnal de la congrégation, aussi nommé sous le nom de Kanda. Ce-dit glaçon après s'être débattu pour se dégagé de dessous Krory avait dégainé Mugen...

- Lavi...t'était obligé de le faire tombé sur moi ?

- Mais, voyons Yu, c'était un accident...héhéhé...aie !!

- TU MA FAIT TOMBE...Je sent que je vais apprécié ton sang, gamin immature..(il peut parlé --')

* * *

Voilà mes première drabble, j'éspère que cela vous a plus...

Bye LadyPsychopate


End file.
